Don't fall for Anyone
by CV. Sine
Summary: FAN FICTION : Bellamy x Clarke ! :) Warning: Mature Content! Clarke and Finn start in the beginning, but what Clarke doesn't remember from her past will come back and obstacles come her way separating her and Finn, leaving Clarke heart-broken. But one thing she does remember from her past was one saying from her mother, "He'll come for you, and you'll know when.. his name is B- "
1. Chapter 1

Walking around the barrier, Clarke wound herself up. She looked in front and stared at her partner, Finn. Who was also her long crush from when she first entered here, his kingdom. Or more like his father's. Heir of the throne and she was just a 'guest' here. She couldn't help but fall for him. His kindness helped open her up from when she first visited him. They stayed together all while she was here. He was her closest confident. "Up to it princess?" Finn said. She lifted her dagger up and sprinted towards Finn. He made his way to the right lifting his leg up to hit her in the knees. Clarke jumped up and hit Finn on the side of his head tossing him to the side of the rink. "No mercy, huh?" Finn said as he lifted himself up to sit on the hay he had landed on. "You just can't beat me. No matter how much you train." Clarke said, chuckling. She moved to his side and sat next to him. Finn looked at her and smiled, "I'll get there sometime." Clarke shoved her dagger into her boot and smiled back at him. The feeling of butterflies were entering in her stomach. Slowly but surely. Finn had looked away when he heard the ring of the king's bell. "Come, the King's calling for us." Clarke sighed, _So much for creating a romantic atmosphere._

As they both entered the king's halls, the candles were dim. Clarke squinted her eyes to where she knew where the king would be sitting. She pretty much knew that Finn was doing the same. "Father." he spoke. "Ah, yes. Finn and his playmate." King Collin coldly said. Clarke cringed at the word 'playmate'. She was called that all around the kingdom. The reason why was because the only person she was ever around was Finn. There was her mother, but she had died of an illness two years ago. "Is there something that you need?" he asked. Clarke could see better now that she had gotten used to the dark. Her sight was better than most. She could clearly see the King and his smug but irritated look. He wasn't looking at his son, he was looking at her. She looked at him and didn't move her eyes from his. "There is quite a problem out in the Kingdom next to the sea. He's a great benefactor for this kingdom. I need you," a slight pause came and he shifted his sight to mine. "and Clarke to go check on what the problem is. You are to do whatever he asks, only if it benefits him and does not cause harm in our kingdom. Do you understand?" Clarke felt Finn shift feet and bowed, "I will do as I'm told, my king." and he swirled around and walked out the room. Clarke was left behind and she quickly bowed and went after him. The last thing she heard out of the room was, "She leaves a sick feeling wherever she goes." Clarke mentally imagined her stabbing a dagger through his hand. HAH, like that would ever happen and she ran to the stables where she knew Finn would be.

"Ugh, I swear he irritates the life out of me." he said as he ran his hand through his thick brown hair. Clarke looked at him and smiled. "Well, heir of the throne, aren't you being a little to uncaring for your father?" Finn looked at me and laughed. His laughed entered her and squeezed her heart warmly. "Sorry about that again." he said apologetic. "You have got to stop apologizing for things you didn't do, okay?" Clarke said as she looked at her horse, Toki. "And you have to stop glaring at my father. You know I think he sees you when you do that." He said, walking over to his horse, Kimber. "I'm not gonna stop. The only thing I can really do to him without getting my hand cut off or sentenced to death." she laughed as she finished that sentence. She set her horse up and walked out the stables," You coming with or..." "I'll be there later. Let's just meet up here in an hour." Clarke could feel her heart dampen down. She knew that Finn didn't feel anything for her but she always had hope on trips like these. She smiled and waved behind her, "Okay, an hour it is."

Clarke packed all her things into her bag and there was still so much space left. She stared and sighed. The only things she had thought to bring were clothes and a brush for her mouth and hair. And not to forget her sleeping blanket. She wasn't like most girls, especially ones that were about to go on a trip with the one that they loved. Clarke pulled her bag onto her back and made way for the door. She paused as she looked at herself in the mirror. Blonde girls, pale skin and blue eyes. Most girls here were of a darker look, dark hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She remembered the maids of this castle and they all fit that description. Opening the door she swung the door open, only to see Finn standing there with his hand raised up to knock on her door. Finn looked at her and blushed, "My bad, I thought you were still getting ready." Clarke chuckled and threw him her bag. "And for that, you will carry my things to the stables." She lifted her dress from the ground and curtsied and moved in front of him. Finn caught up to her and she saw the hint of a smile come up on his face. She looked down and could feel her stomach begin to flutter. _God_.

As they arrived nearer to the stables, she grabbed her pack and went over to her horse. "Hey boy, going to go on a long ride now." Toki kicked at the ground and whinnied. She put the saddle on him and threw herself on top. As soon as she settled on him, he took his own way out into the field. "You're slow." Finn said as we arrived together. "Alright. Then let's have a race." Clarke brought up. "Whoever arrives to the beginnings of Serene Woods, is declared as the fastest runner." Finn looked away and stared in the direction of the woods. He smiled when he looked my way causing my heart to jump. "You're on." She looked ahead of her, bringing herself up to where he was at. "On the count of three. 1,2,3." Clarke ran ahead and felt the wind smack her in the face pleasantly. She could hear Finn's horse pant and the clicks of the heels pound the ground. She smirked and called out, "Still think you're faster than me?" She turned her hair to the right and could see Finn gritting his teeth down. Clarke smiled to herself and looked ahead of her. The woods were not far away in the beginning. Maybe about 2 miles, 3 miles max. Toki sprinted his way through the grass and little sprinklets of water from the leftover rain were spraying onto her face. She didn't hate it, it was relaxing to get some coolness from this heat. She could see the beginnings of the trees and she pushed her horse forward, making the last moments the best. She could hear Finn close to her, and she wouldn't be able to stand it if he won. As soon as she thought that she had already passed the entrance. "You're a show off you know that right, Clarke?" Finn called out as he followed her in. She was breathing hard and smiled, "Would hate it if you had won." Finn shook his head and walked his horse to her, "We should reach Seayen in two days max if we don't rest. What do you think?" Clarke looked at him and she saw again the muscles that were coated in sweat. His shirt clinged to him and she could feel herself warming up. "I think we should rest, at least for tonight only. I got up a bit early today and I'm quite famished now after the ride." Finn moved ahead, okay tonight we'll rest, but lets get a move on now so we can get a good distance between us." Clarke tapped her horse to move up and he did. "Ay, Ay." Clarke said and she could feel Finn's stare on her as he went past her. "You are really something." She could feel a smile creep on her face. "And only you know about it." and she laughed as he turned his head quickly. She could feel her laugh die down as she looked at him, she saw something but she didn't know how to put it into words. Finn quickly turned his head around before she could say anything. "Move it, Clarke." and Finn rode on past her leaving a couple of feet in between their horses. She calmed herself down and looked at his back. Her gaze softened and she sighed. _If only that bastard knew._

 **Please Favorite!**

 **A/n**

 **Also it might be a little slow for some but I have to grow their relationship up for it to meet a certain point. Don't worry Clarke will meet Bellamy, and it's pretty soon too. ! ! Anywho hope you guys enjoy it :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke could feel her bottom becoming numb from the continuous riding on Toki. She looked up to see Finn shifting on his seat, "Hey!"  
Finn turned on his seat pulling the reigns on the horse, stopping, "What is it?". Clarke rode up to him and stopped, "Take a break? My bottom is killing me right now." Finn looked at Clarke and chuckled, "Might as well. We are about a day away from reaching the kingdom." Finn rode to the biggest tree near and tied up both his horse and mine. "Get the fire started Clarke. I will go to the river to grab us some water." As soon as Finn finished he walked away and left Clarke by herself. Clarke went down and collected all the wood she could find, and threw then in one pile. As soon as the fire began she sat on the roots and laid back, and started to sing.

 _The one who always stops to her  
Stops to say one thing  
Come to me and then we'll see  
How one chides and how one loves  
Is it me or is it him  
The one who always stops to her_

Clarke let out a breath and opened her eyes. She could see a hint of darkness creep into the sky. The trees were in her way so she couldn't see quite clearly but she noticed the moon had a tint of red. She remembered hearing many stories about a red moon, mostly ones leading to death and tragedy, except for one.

 _ **Clarke was entering the village below the kingdom and was stopping at an Inn near the entrance. She remembered many people were outside and placing red flowers on their sill, she couldn't remember the name of them so she asked the store owner as she went in. As soon as Clarke walked in everybody that she saw were wearing red and white. These colors usually symbolized love and pureness, usually for a wedding. She walked over to the owner, "May I ask something?"  
The owner looked up at her and smiled, "Depends on that something; dear." Clarke eyed her, "What's with the red and white dressings on everyone?" The lady looked at me. Her eyes glinted of humor and I narrowed my eyes. "Well did you see the moon that was tinted red? High in the sky. It symbolizes a new love. A love that will eventually help combine all the nation's together and those lovers will be the King and Queen."  
Clarke looked at the owner biting her lip, holding down her laughter, so she wouldn't anger her. "And what about the red flowers on the sills? What type of flowers are those?"  
The owner continued to smile, "That my dear is called a Devil's Bit. There are many meanings of this." She smiled slightly and looked up, "It's to call the gods and tell them too chose them. Everyone who knows about this places a flower on their sill and whispers a word to it. People say if you say the word "Tinae" it helps you claim the status of the rulers of the world." She paused and went around the bar stand heading to me, "You should do it dear. You never know who it could be." She smiled and pushed her hair over her shoulder and walked away. Clarke got up and turned around she looked back at the owner, who was still looking at her smiling. Clarke quickly turned around and headed out. Once she stepped out she noticed people were leaning towards the flower and she saw their lips move, slightly brushing the petals. Stupid myths. Clarke hopped onto her horse and pulled on the reigns. One last look at the moon tinted red and she turned back heading toward the castle.**_

"What you thinking about there, Clarke?"

She broke out of her trance and quickly sat up. She noticed Finn standing over her with a look on his face. "Nothing." She waved off, then she grinned, "you still suck at retrieving things quick enough." Clarke pointed to the sky and Finn turn his head. It was practically night time, he left about an hour ago. "Not like anyone was volunteering." He said annoyed. "Not like you offered." Clarke replied back. Finn stepped over to the fire and sat down. He was staring at the fire and she saw the light splash hints of red onto Finn's hair. She wanted to touch it. She crawled over to Finn and sat next to him. Finn felt her sit beside her and stiffen. "Your hair looks like it's dyed in blood." Clarke said pointing to his hair, she lightly touched it. Finn had coarse hair, which was thanks to his father. Finn scooted to the side, away from Clarke and she felt a pang in her chest. "Well," he said, leaning back, "yours looks like fire." Clarke liked the way he usually said this and it always made her happy, but now it felt like a afterthought of his, she faked a smile and got up. She walked to her bag and laid on top of it because it was too hot to sleep underneath it, and she also needed to be able to run if she had to.  
One reason why Clarke never told Finn about her feelings was simple. One, she didn't want to ruin one of the only real relationships she had now and second, whenever she did do something more than friendly and more of a romantic show of emotion, Finn always moved away from me for awhile. This was every time she ever did something and every time she did this and he left, she always felt a pang in her chest. Clarke rarely did them, only to protect herself from that pain.

She sighed and looked above her, whatever she saw, she already knew the moon was still red and the clouds weren't out. She heard movement to her side and found Finn walking to where he was going to sleep, only feet away from me. He ignored me and laid himself down. She saw his chest rise up and down, slowing down to an even pace as he fell asleep. She dreamed about him holding her and caressing her hair with his large hands. She shivered and pushed the thought out of the way. Another thing stopping her from pushing any romance in between them was Finn's father. The king. He would never allow Finn, his son, heir to the kingdom to marry her, a girl with no family or status. She knew this Of course but it always hurt her the most. Knowing that she could never really have a relationship with the one she loved most.

Clarke had woken up first. The sun wasn't showing itself so she decided to say it was around 5. She got up and nudged Finn, "Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." Clarke grinned at him. Finn wasn't a morning person and she loved knowing that. Finn groaned and sat up, "The Suns not up." It wasn't a question as to more like a statement. "Well if we want to be there at the appropriate time we should leave now." Clarke moved to untie her horse and grabbed a couple of bars for Finn and her. "Eat up as well." She had rolled up her bed and placed it on the back of her horse. She smelt a pungent smell coming from behind. She looked down. "Dammit Finn !" She looked down to what used to be her clothes for the trip. "I told you to take the horses out before you slept. Now your horse has shit all over my clothes!" Clarke glared at Finn. Finn looked behind her to see the droppings that obviously got onto all of her clothes, no saving anything. Finn sighed, "Sorry Clarke, do you want me to lend you something? I have a weeks worth of clothes, might not be enough though." Clarke kneeled the horse to move forward and she could hear Finn call her but the aggravation wasn't letting her stop. Finn rode up To her and apologized multiple times before Clarke stopped. "Fine, fine, I got it. You're sorry, but sorrys aren't gonna give me clothes." She ran a hand through her gold locks and sighed, "You know what, Clothes Aren't Even Important Right now. Right now we need to get to the village and find out how the kingdom is doing." Finn muttered something under his breath and Clarke didn't quite hear it but she knew it was something about her bossing him around and how he's the heir of the king. Clarke looked out the corner of her eye and she saw that Finn had a confused look on his face. Clarke laughed. "I said it's good. You don't have to fret over it." She tapped his shoulder, making sure he knew that she was fine. Finn grinned one of his all teeth grins and strutted on. Clarke paused a little, calming her heart. But whenever he smiled, her heart flipped. She looked to where Finn was riding and saw and saw he had gained quite the distance. She ran toki up to him and they ran the entire way to the village. She knew it wouldn't be long until they arrived and if they galloped all the way there they could make it in about an hour, max of 2 hours. She saw in the far distance the beginnings of the village. She notified Finn and he waved his hand behind letting her know that they would be stopping soon. Clarke pushed toki faster, and she knew he was tired from running hard the entire way. She whispered in his ear, "You can get all get all the apples and rest you want." Toki fluttered his ear and whinnied, Clarke smiled. She looked up and saw Finn, he was looking out. We were near the village, only a couple a couple of meters way from the entrance. They heard sirens go around them to notify everyone who everyone who was coming. Everyone knew who they were, they had visited this place multiple times on the king's orders. Clarke called out to Finn, "I'll find an Inn to stay at, you go inform the king we are here, on behalf of our king." Clarke turned towards the village homes and headed to her favorite place here, the blacksmiths place. The blacksmiths place was where everything was made, jewels, weapons, transportation. Clarke arrived Clarke arrived at Clarke arrived at the Clarke arrived at the entrance Clarke arrived at the entrance and heard a small voice call out to her, "Ceelie" She felt she felt a she felt a pair she felt a pair of she felt a pair of small arms wrap around her thigh, "Hey there Zul." She picked up the young child. Zul was the only daughter of the two blacksmiths. Her green eyes and brown hair showed that she was born of natives from this region. "I'm 7 now!" Zul exclaimed loudly in Clarke's face. Clarke chuckled and walked over walked over to the nearest bench for them to sit on. She looked over to her left and could see that Zul' s parent were busy with customers. Ana belle, the wife and could be her one closest female friend, waved to Clarke and smiled. She said bye to the person leaving the tent and headed toward Clarke. "Well hasn't it been like only 3 months since you've been here last?" She grinned like a child, "I knew you would miss me. You can't help loving me." She threw her arms around Clarke and squeezed. Clarke laughed and hugged her back. She could hear Zul saying something like, "Clarke mine!" Or something of the sort. "It's been a while B. And just a check up on the king to answer the question you WILL ask later." Ana belle pouted and poked Clarke in the shoulder. "Meanie." For a lady that was already married AND has a child, she was awfully young-minded.

 **So I actually gained some followers! Thank you guys. I couldn't update because I was on a cruise and it was awesome. But here is part 2. Hope you guys enjoy it! What do you guys think of it so far? It'll get better soon! Just wait you guys 3**


End file.
